Love And The Samurai
by powerrangerslover23
Summary: Jayden is in love with his friend Cara. He isn't sure she feels the same. Will his life as a Ranger get in the way of their happiness? Rated M for sexually explicit content and Language.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Jayden and Cara have been friends for years. He finds himself falling in love with her. will she feel the same? and will his life as a ranger and his secret prevent them from being happy.

A/N: This story contains a lot of sexual content. Swearing.

Jayden was happy to have a rare day off. usually he liked to stay behind and work on perfecting himself and hiding his secret. but, he was meeting up with his friend cara. cara was someone he always enjoyed spending time with. she made him feel happy and less like an outcast. she made him feel normal.

"Jay!" He heard cara yell. Jayden smiled as he watched her come towards him. she was looking extremely beautiful. She was dressed in a tight black herve leger tank dress, that showed off her sexy curves. She was wearing black high heeled shoes, that only highlighted her long, toned, tanned legs. her full lips were painted red, Jayden's favorite color. And her hazel eyes sparkled at the sight of him. he couldn't help but notice his heart skip a beat when she flashed her beautiful smile at him.

"It's so good to see you." cara said, "You always seems so busy."

"Never too busy for you." Jayden said, "I'm sorry I haven't been around lately. Things are developing for me ya know."

"Well I hope you're not over working yourself. All work and no play is no fun." cara said, "what is it that you do anyways?"

"Uh nothing. what about you? still going to school?" Jayden asked.

"Yes I am." Cara said.

"Still dating that guy?" Jayden asked her.

"uh no. we aren't dating anymore. it didn't work out." cara said, "why are you smirking."

"I told you so. I can spot a loser a mile away." jayden said.

"Everyone i date is a loser in your opinion. none of them are ever good enough." cara said.

"And i've obviously been right each and every time." jayden said. cara rolled her eyes at him.

"you deserve a guy who is going to treat you like a queen car. someone who realizes just how special of a girl you are." Jayden said.

"and who exactly would that be?" cara asked him. jayden shrugged a little.

"He's out there." Jayden said.

"ugh let's just change the subject. and i'm hungry. are their waiters around here or what?" cara asked.

"We can always go someplace else. How about to the park. We can grab something on the way." jayden said.

"Is the park even safe? You know with all the shit that's been going on around here." cara asked.

"Perfectly safe. And i am not going to let anything happen to you. This much I promise." Jayden said. He grabbed a hold of her hand gently.

"alright." cara said.

jayden and cara found a spot underneath a big tree. it was far enough away from the crowd so they could be alone.

"It feels so good to be out of those shoes." cara said, "ah they're killing me."

"then why do you wear them?" jayden asked.

"Because they matched this dress. and well, they make my legs look good." cara said.

"you don't need shoes to make your legs looks good. you have killer legs." jayden said.

"Oh. um thank you." cara said.

"Sorry. i mean. nevermind." jayden said. Just as he was about to say something else, he was alerted to an attack.

"uh shit I've gotta go. i will call you later." Jayden said, "Be safe." Jayden gave her a quick hug before running.

After a long, hard fought batter, the rangers returned home to rest. jayden was sore and exhausted but, he was also upset he had to leave cara that way.

"Jayden, what's wrong?" Mia asked.

"I swear they chose the worst possible time to attack." Jayden said.

"I just wish they wouldn't attack at all." Mia said, "What were you up to?"

"I was with my friend cara today. and she was looking phenomenal. And all I wanted to do was spend my day with her." jayden said.

"You really like this girl don't you?" mia asked.

"I do. but i don't think she feels the same way. and all of this leaves me no time for a relationship anyways." jayden said.  
"she'd be crazy not to." mia said, "you're a great guy jayden. and any girl who was deserving of you, would understand that there are things you have to take care of at any moments notice. Things you can't explain to them."

"I'm going to call her. see if she wants to get together really quick." jayden said.

"alright. well I wish you luck. and don't stay out too late. you need your rest." mia said.

jayden called cara and they agreed to meet at her apartment. jayden was taken a back when she answered the door. she was only clad in a tank top and short shorts. her face had no stitch of makeup and her long, black hair was in a high pony tail. he couldn't deny how sexy she was looking at this moment.

"Just going to stand there?" cara asked.

"uh. no. sorry." jayden said. he walked into the apartment closing the door behind him.

"You weren't about to go to bed when I called were you?" Jayden asked.

"no." cara said.

"You're mad at me." jayden said.

"no. just a bit disappointed. i barely get to see you and then you just had to leave so suddenly." cara said, "But I know how busy you are. and i know there are things you have to take care of. so no, I am not mad. I am however concerned. you look exhausted and hurt."

"Nothing I can't handle. a little soreness never hurt anybody." jayden said, "You should know miss superstar boxer." cara shot him a smile at that remark.

"Let me help you out." cara said. she sat down next to him and started rubbing his shoulders.

"That feels good." jayden said.

"Really tight. feels like you could use this." cara said to him. She moved her hands lower to his back.

"Damn. Really good." jayden said. he could feel his breath quickening and jeans getting tight as cara continued to work on his sore muscles. cara didn't seem to notice the affect she was having on him.

"shit, i uh. i should go. "jayden said suddenly. he pulled away from her and hoped she wouldn't notice his erection.

"you just got here. Jay what's wrong?" Cara asked.

"I need to get back. I need some sleep." jayden said, "i can't do this."

"do what?" cara asked.

"You wouldn't understand. I've gotta go. I will see you soon." Jayden said.

jayden went back to the house to try and sleep. sleep didn't come easy for him that night. he couldn't stop thnking about cara. he was falling in love with her and he knew it, he just didn't know if she felt the same way too. as he drifted off into sleep, he promised himself that he would find out if she felt the same or not.


	2. Chapter 2

Paste your document here...A/N: I am going to write this story as if they are in their early 20s. I have no idea how old they play on the show but, it would feel weird to me to have them as any other age.

a few weeks had passed since jayden had last seen cara. they had spoken a few times over the phone but, jayden was too busy fighting and training to devote time to anything else. The time away also made it easier to figure out just how he was going to find out her feelings for him.

"hey Jayden, Don't you have somewhere to be?" Mike asked.

"I fear the moment I step out of that door, we will be called into action." jayden said.

"Two attacks in one day is enough. They need to regroup, refocus, figure out a way to beat us. that's going to take awhile." mike said, " so spend time with that friend of yours. you need a life."

"I have a life." jayden said.

"your life consists of training. focusing on perfection. you need to focus on other things outside of this." mike said, "A lot of us do."

"right." jayden said.

"Go hang out with your friend." mike said.

a few hours later, jayden and cara meet up at a local coffee shop.

"jay. always looking so serious. you need to loosen up." cara said.

"I am loosened up." jayden said, "So what have you been up to?"

"I went out on a blind date." cara said. jayden felt a pang of jealously hit him hard.

"Oh yeah?" Jayden asked.

"He was cute, and smart, and funny. but i don't know. the spark wasn't there." cara said, "Like he is the kind of guy I should like."

"But you didn't?" jayden asked.

"No. I don't know." cara said. she rested her face in her hands.

"You're not still into that loser ex of yours, are you?" jayden asked.

"No. i really don't know. how come you never have a girlfriend?" cara asked.

"Why don't we get out of here. grab a bottle of wine and go back to you place." jayden said.  
after sharing an entire bottle of win with cara, jayden was definitely feeling the effects of the wine. drinking was something he definitely didn't do often.

"Alright, I am slightly buzzed." cara said, "you know, you never did answer my question earlier."

"I don't have time for a girlfriend." Jayden answered.

"Oh bullshit. you know, you could have any girl you want. you're extremely handsome. smart. dedicated." cara said, "I am going to stop myself." jayden grabbed a hold of her arm and pulled her onto his lap.

"Tell me more." Jayden said.

"We're both drunk." cara said.

"They always say, alcohol brings out the truth." Jayden said, "what else am i?"

"you're also sexy. and I am sure you have a hot body." cara said.

"I know you have a hot body. it's obvious through all of tight clothing you wear. like these clothes." jayden said. he grabbed her face and pulled her into a kiss. at first cara resisted but, she opened her mouth allowing him to deepen the kiss. jayden started running his hands all over her exposed skin, causing her to moan softly against his lips. cara's hands went down to his jeans and unzipped him, relieving some of the painful pressure that was on his erection. jayden removed her black tanktop revealing a red, lacy bra.

"My favorite color." jayden whispered. He started kissing her from her collar bone to her clevage. each kiss causing her to break out in goosebumps and moan softly. the way her body responded to him, made him extremely happy. he reached up underneath her skirt, surprised to find that she was not wearing panties.

"naughty girl." Jayden said. his thumb pressed against her clit before he pushed two fingers inside of her.

"More, I want you in me jay. please." cara said. jayden pulled down his pants and boxers before pushing her down onto the couch. he slowly entered hear, allowing her to get used to his length. she was so tight, he wasn't sure she'd be able to handle it. after a few moments of painful stillness, he slowly started moving in and out of her. once he was positive she was used to it, he moved faster and harder. he felt her orgasm take a hold of her, which caused himself to let go. he collapsed on top of her, completely spent from what had just happened.

the next morning jayden woke up with a massive headache. he was definitely hung over from he wine he had drank the previous night.

"You're awake." cara said, "your phone has been going off all morning. kind of annoying."

"they'll probably be wondering why i didn't come home last night." jayden said.

"Well don't tell them." cara said.  
"Are you ok? you're walking a little off." jayden said. he smiled to himself.

"i'm a little sore. listen jayden, last night we were both drunk." cara said.

"what exactly are you trying to say?" jayden asked.

"I'm saying we weren't thinking straight. we shouldn't have slept together. we're friends." cara said.

"That's bull. if you didn't want it, you could have stopped it." jayden said.

"You should go. your friends are probably really worried about you." cara said.

"We are not done talking about this." jayden said.

"Jay, just go. I need to go anyways." cara said.

jayden returned home, extremely angry and hurt about what had happened. he knew what had happened wasn't a mistake. she wanted him just as badly as he wanted her.

"THere you are. dude where the hell have you been? we were worried about you." Mike said.

"cara and I got a little drunk last night. I ended up staying at her place." jayden said.

"Uh huh. is that all that happened? You look pissed." mike asked.

"Fuck. we slept together last night. and it was amazing. but this morning she tells me that it was a mistake. that it only happened because we were drunk." jayden said, "I know what I felt last night. a woman just doesn't respond that way if all she wants is to have sex. there was something there."

"Don't get pissed off by it. its possible that it freaked her out. you two have been such good friends for so long, that doing that may have been too much too soon." mike said, "so amazing huh?" jayden smiled a little.  
"I don't even amazing begins to describe it. don't tell the others ok. i don't need them knowing." jayden said.  
"I don't think anyone would believe it if I told them anyways. go shower and hydrate yourself and get ready to train." mike said.

After a hard training session, jayden went off by himself as he normally did. he needed to clear his mind. he couldn't allow his feelings to cause a distraction. an unfocused mind was dangerous. it could cause himself and his team members to get hurt, or worse. and that was just something he wouldn't allow to happen. as for cara, he would give her a few days to cool down. a few days to think about what had happened. then hopefully he would be able to talk to her. until then, he needed to put all of his energy into perfection. into being the best samurai that he could be.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I apologized for the way the story looks. The only font that works on my computer is called pupcat. Cute font. Doesn't paste well. Lol.

A few days had passed, and jayden had been busy. when he wasn't fighting, he was training. when he was training he was working hard on bettering himself. he was trying to keep himself as busy as possible, so cara wouldn't enter his mind. that was impossible though. when he was lay awake at night, his mind drifted to her. his dreams were about her. thankfully, she had agreed to meet with him.

"What happened to you?" cara asked, "You're face is a little bruised."

"Life as a Martial Artist. i actually didn't even know i had any bruises." jayden said.

"I wish i knew just what it was you were doing." cara said, "but it's none of my business."

"Trust me, I wish I could tell you. But i assure you it's nothing i can't handle." jayden said, "so i wanted to talk to you."

"Uh yeah. i can't deny that i didn't want it. I did." cara said, "But it might have meant more to you than it did to me."

"Keep telling yourself that care. you know you could do so much worse than me. in fact, you always do." jayden said.

"don't be mean." cara said.

"I think you're the one who is mistaken anyways. i wanted to fuck you. that's all." jayden said, "nothing more than that."

"Then why are you getting so mad?" cara asked, "please don't be mad at me. why does this have to be so confusing and complicated?"

"seems straight forward to me." jayden said, "You keep doing you and we will forget all about this. but don't come crying to me the next time some douche bag breaks you heart. I've gotta go."

jayden walked away, instantly regretting every single word he said. he didn't mean. but he was angry and hurt by everything that had transpired. he knew cara was feeling something, even if she didn't want to admit it. he just didn't understand why she wanted to deny everything.

"Hey man, how did it go?" Mike asked, "Talk things out?"

"No. I think I really hurt her feelings. i said things i shouldn't have. Things i didn't mean." jayden said, "I was mean to her. she's never going to talk to me again."

"Sorry dude. she'll come around. don't give up." Mike said.

"Hey guys. we got the go ahead to go out tonight." antonio said, "maybe we can find ourselves a couple of ladies."

"Uh you guys go ahead. I'm going to stay in. work on some things." jayden said, "I need to get my mind right."

"Oh come on jayden, you need to come out with us. You never do anything with us as a group." antonio said, "you're always so mysterious."

"look, I just don't want to go out ok. and i certainly don't want to go find myself a lady." jayden said, "like i said, go and have fun. i have work to do."

"What's up his ass?" antonio asked.

"Dude, leave him alone. he's going through some things right now." mike said.

that evening cara decided to go out with her ex boyfriend logan. he had been asking her for weeks now to go out and try to work through their problems. cara only agreed to meet him in attempt to get her mind off of jayden. things went horribly wrong this afternoon. he said a few things that really struck a nerve with her. but she couldn't blame hiim. she ahd hurt him first and he was only acting out. she couldn't help but think that she felt something for him too. maybe not as deeply as he did but, something was there. however, as their hookup proved, going beyond the point of friendship could severely mess things up. and of course, she was scared by it all.

"Uh cara, are you even paying attention to me?" Logan asked. cara turned back towards him, not hearing one word he had said.

"Huh, uh oh. sorry. I'm a little preoccupied right now." cara said.

"I can see that. what's the point of talking things out if you don't even pay attention." Logan said, "See that's you're problem. you're always such an idiot, head always in the clouds. do you even have one intelligent thought in your mind?"

"Um excuse me?" Cara asked, "Do you think degrading me is going to get me back?"

"I'm not degrading you sweetheart. it's called speaking the truth." logan said, "you're really nothing more than a hot girl." cara stood up.

"I don't even know why I bothered coming to meet up with you. you're an ass. always have been, always will be." cara said. he grabbed a hold of her arm hard.

"I wasn't done talking to you." logan said.

"Ouch. Logan, you're hurting me." cara said. she tried to pull away but, he only gripped on harder.

"You're being very rude and you'll cause a scene." logan said.

"I do believe the lady doesn't like that. or are you just deaf?" someone asked from behind her. logan let go of her arm and stared at the guy behind her.

"who the hell are you and how is this any of your business?" logan asked.

"hey. My name is mike. and it is my business since you seem to be bothering this girl. this girl just so happens to be a very good friend of a buddy of mine." miike said, "I suggest you leave."

"Fine but, this isn't over yet."Logan said. he took a look at both of them before storming ou7t.

"Oh thank you. I think i am going to be bruised there tomorrow." cara said.

"I saw you were in trouble. besides, Jayden would kill me if i sat back and watched all of that take place and did nothing." Mike said.

"Oh um jayden." cara said.

"For what it's worth, he feels terrible about what happened." mike said, "he sor of told me everything."

"Well now, this is embarassing." cara said, "It's not like i can go see him right now. he told me not to bother him with this sort of thing."

"He didn't mean it." mike said, "why don't you go see him."

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Cara asked.

"Go see him. please. you'll both feel better." mike said.

jayden was deep in thought when he was interrupted by a knock on the door. he was surprised to see cara standing there.

"Can i come in?" cara asked.

"um yeah. please." jayden said, "what's wrong with your arm?" jayden noticed cara was gingerly cupping her one arm.

"Uh well. after what had happened this afternoon, i agreed to see logan. when he didn't like what i said, he grabbed me. hard." cara said, "Your friend mike came to my rescue."

"Are you ok?" Jayden asked.

"well I'll be bruised and sore. i'm ok though." cara said, "please don't tell me I told you so."

"I wasn't going to. I'm just glad you're ok." jayden said.

"Well you're probably wondering why i'm here." cara said, "I'm sorry. i didn't mean to hurt you."

"I'm sorry too. I said some awful things that i didn't mean." jayden said.

"it's just, i'm scared." cara said, "You saw what sleeping together did to us. things went wrong."

"They didn't have to go wrong. what are you scared of?" jayden asked, "Talk to me care."

"Can we go to your room?" cara asked. Jayden knodded.

the two of them went back to jayden's room. jayden took a seat on his bed and cara followed.

"talk to me." Jayden said softly.

"I don't want us to cross that line and never be able to go back." cara said.

"that'll never happen." jayden said, "You've got to follow your heart. and do what makes you happy." cara leaned in and kissed him softly.

"Why do you wear red? it drives me crazy."jayden said.

"Reds my favorite color." cara said. She pulled her red tee shirt up over her head.

"You are so beautiful."Jayden said. He started kissing and nibbling her neck while caressing her breasts. cara reached over and pulled of jayden's shirt, running her hands over every inch of muscle.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Jayden asked. cara reached her hand down the waistband of his sweatpants and grabbed a hold of erection. he was painfully hard.

"Oh i'm positive." cara said. jayden flipped her over so she was on her back.

"Easy this time." cara said. jayden knelt over and slowly entered her. he moved slowly and gently, not taking his eyes off of her.

the rest of the team arrived back at the house after their night out. they could hear moans and groans coming from jayden's room.

"What do you think is going on in there?" Antonio asked.

"I uh wouldn't."Mike said. antonio opened the door to look inside and then quickly closed it.

"Oh wow. i just walked in on him having sex." Antonio said, "That's embarassing."

"You probably should have knocked." Kevin said.

the next morning, Jayden woke up with cara wrapped in his arms. he smiled and kissed her cheek.

"Mmm good morning." Cara said sleepily.

"Morning beautiful." jayden said, "i hate to be that guy but, I need to get you out of here. we're not supposed to have guests over night."

"I know." cara said.

jayden walked cara out to her car before anyone saw that she was there.

"I'll see you for dinner." Jayden said.

"My place. can't kick me out of there." Cara joked. he kissed her softly on the lips.

"Bye baby. be safe. and ice that arm please." Jayden said.

"Will do." cara said. jayden kissed her cheek before watching her drive away. he smiled to himself. He was happy. he hadn't felt this happy in a long time.

cument here...


End file.
